Powerful Magic
by justanoutlaw
Summary: When Elsa's magic flares up again, Neal refuses to leave her side.


This was a prompt submitted to me by an anonymous user on Tumblr from an angst sentence starter meme I reblogged:  
"Don't! Don't you dare touch me!"

This is another ship that I've never written for, but I love the idea of them. Any excuse to write about Neal is a good one in my book. :)

* * *

Elsa looked around her room, her heart racing. She had been so good; her powers had remained in check. Things had been so stressful lately. She was a good queen or at least that's what she had thought. That day at a meeting, however, she had made a huge mistake in the paperwork. It was such a rookie error, one that she normally would've caught. As soon as the other dignitaries had left, she slipped into old habits and ran up to her room, slamming the door shut. She let her emotions get the best of her and now half of her bedroom was covered in ice.

Her heart was racing and she felt the tears threatening to slip down her cheeks. There was a sudden knock at her door and that only quickened her heartbeat.

"Who…who is it?"

"It's Neal."

Elsa tipped her head back, trying to calm down. She attempted to use her powers to clean up the mess, but it stayed in place. Neal had seen her magic flare up before, they had met after her ice wall disaster in Storybrooke. The two had formed a weird bond after that. She was someone who feared her own magic and he was wary of magic in general, given his own experiences with it. As she had come to accept her own, he had realized that maybe not all of magic was a bad thing. Together, they had worked with Emma to stop the town from killing each other Ingrid's curse. Over time, they had developed feelings for one another. Things had gone so great that Neal had followed her back to Arendelle, with a portal available so they could visit Storybrooke as much as they wanted.

She was determined for him to never see her like that again. She couldn't handle seeing the fear in his eyes or the possibility that he wouldn't want to be with her anymore. It was all too much to handle, to the point that more ice started coming out of her hands. The sound alone was enough for Neal to be worried and he pushed open the door.

Neal looked around the room in complete shock. Half the room was covered in ice, an odd chill overcame him. He could see the panicked look on Elsa's face, one he hadn't seen in quite some time. Slowly, he walked towards her.

"Elsa, what's going on?"

"Just go away!"

Neal tilted his head, stepping closer. "What's wrong?"

"I said, go away! I don't want to hurt you!"

Neal continued to move towards her. He wasn't going to give up on her, no matter what was going on. "You're not going to hurt me." He extended his arm towards her.

"Don't! Don't you dare touch me!" Elsa screamed, moving back from him. She wanted more than anything to fall into his embrace, but she couldn't. It wasn't safe.

"You're not going to hurt me," he repeated, calmly. Months ago, maybe he would've been afraid of all of it, he would've ran. Elsa and his father had taught him that magic was more complicated than that. It's not all dark and sometimes, there are things that those who have it cannot control. "I'm not scared of you, Elsa. I love you. Just take my hand."

Elsa's lip trembled. She watched as he shivered in place a bit, the cold clearly getting to him, but he still didn't move. He looked at her, that crooked smile on his face. He wasn't afraid of her, he wasn't like everyone else. Outside Anna and Emma, he was the one person who accepted her completely. He wasn't afraid, he loved her.

Slowly but surely, her hand extended to his and she could feel the magic inside of her stop buzzing. The ice melted and the room returned to normal, as if nothing had ever happened. Elsa's eyes widened a bit, looking over at Neal. His smile hadn't faded, if anything it was bigger.

"What was that?" She asked.

"True love, it's the most powerful magic."

The confusion melted just as the ice had, a grin going across her face. "True love," she repeated, her voice in a low whisper.

Neal moved closer to her, pushing a stray strand of hair out of her face. "How about we get some hot chocolate and talk about it?"

"I think that sounds great."

Elsa pressed her lips against his. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling his queen closer to him. Magic could be scary, but Elsa's was as beautiful as she.

* * *

As always, prompts are accepted on my Tumblr accounts: just-an-outlaw and justanoutlawfanfiction!


End file.
